Decision Makings
by Theresa471
Summary: It's another one those times for Captain Lee Crane on whether he should step down as Captain of the Seaview.


**Decision Makings**

Captain Lee Crane was asked by Admiral Nelson to take over the Institute for the week. Since he was asked to fly into Washington, D.C. for a series of meetings with Admiral Starke and other key staff.

Nelson wasn't liking the fact that he was going to be away for the week. After a few weeks of being off medical leave with orders from Dr. Jamieson.

Dr. Jamieson won't be able to keep a close watch on the Admiral. Since the Chief Medical Officer is going to be on the Seaview for the week. After the week they had with the spy screwing up with the last mission.

Never the less Admiral Nelson had asked Lee to come to his office. In order to discuss the plan. In regard to what he's supposed to be doing. While he's gone for the meetings.

It's during this time for Lee Crane to give him the time to reflex. On whether he's going to be able to handle taking over the Institute. Once he's able to finally come to that ultimate decision.

Hopefully for Lee Crane, he's not intoxicated for when he does make that decision and he's home.

He can imagine for what his wife Rose Marie is going to be thinking at that particular time.

While Nelson was waiting for Lee to come into the grounds of the Institute. He asked his secretary Angie to call the following in order to inform them of his arrival, flight plan and hotel reservations. Including calling Russia to speak with his wife Sylian currently involved with a new joint science project between the Institute and Russia.

She is supposed to be arriving home back to the states. Sometime with-in the next three weeks. She'd volunteered to work on the whale issue. Even though she just knew that her husband was either going to seek vengeance on her. Once she's able to come back home to be with him.

However for Nelson. He would be overjoyed to have her back any way. Even only in small intervals for the most part. And once he's able to finally get together. Its going to feel really appropriate to have the feisty woman home. Not for the fact both she and himself are almost alike for when it comes to there overall personas.

He's able to still laugh about after all this time together. Either as friends or the past five years as his wife. Over the years she has teased him about it.

Never the less in his office. He was packing up his brown brief-case with all of his notes, memos or anything else needed for the meeting. You would think that Admiral Nelson tends to know on just what to bring. Just out of habit mostly...

He kept looking at his round fish clock from behind his chair. Nelson was talking to himself since he should be used to having his Captain never on time for anything. Ever since he's known the lad.

Otherwise finally.

Angie Hawkins was able to place the call to let him know he was here.

"That's fine Angie. Please have him come in right now." While she's standing in front of her computer.

"Lee, you can go right in. The Admiral is waiting for you." She says rather calmly knowing full well he's stressed with trying to catch his flight on time.

"Thanks." He replied with a slight smile on his face. Lee Crane is able to walk in slowly. Knowing full well what type of reception committee he was going to get from him.

"Lee come sit down I need to go over quickly everything that you need to know." As he's able to say it rather loudly for the moment.

Nelson could see it that his friend was some what upset. But he didn't say anything else accept listen. Even though he felt miserable inside with his stomach churning.

Afterwards...

After discussing the Seaview's mission, science projects and lab proceedings. Lee Crane was leaving the office with a pile of files that was needed to be taken home to the beach house.

"Lad good luck. I will see you in a week." He says while shaking his hand and than a quick hug.

It was lee's turn now. He was currently inside his own office of the beach-house. While currently it was quiet with his own wife still working at the Institute's lab for another one hour. Even if the two boys were being watched closely from inside of the day-care center employees.

As for where the nanny was for the moment. Today was one of her schedule days off. She's been working a great many hours of late. And Rose Marie had thought it was for the best to give Andrea the day off.

And when she walked into the beach-house. It was extremely quiet. No doubt for the best. Since her husband needed the quiet in order to at least finish what ever paper work the Admiral was able to give to him.

While Lee was going through separation anxiety having to be away from the Seaview for the week. She knew him very well after all this time. This man was just too much of a Naval man in order to keep him away. Unless he was injured for the most part.

She was able to hear him mumbling to himself from inside of his office. It's probably due to the fact. He was probably trying to read the hand writing of Admiral Nelson. For when ever he's always in a rush. He tends to write quickly for those needing to try to read his hand writing.

This is one of those cases for where Lee Crane was shaking his head in the process. Including exhaling his breath to let out the tension of pushing his luck with trying to read any further.

And when he looked up afterwards. He was able to see his wife standing in the middle of the office door-way. She was able to have a smile on her face despite the seriousness of the situation. She even chuckled before she offered to assist with trying to read the Admiral Notes.

"Care for me to help you with trying to read them Lee?" Even though it was a brilliant idea. He decided to turn her down any way.

"Ok Lee; I will refrain from asking once again." Even though she didn't wish to make him feel further miserable.

He was actually able to get up from his seat to stretch before asking on whether she would be interested in taking a slow walk on the beach.

She wasn't surprised by this request. Since her husband needed it for the moment. "You know what Rose?; I have a feeling you were able to read my mind, I could use it just about now..." He said without getting any interference into his decision to stop working on the paper work or anything else for that matter.

"It's what I get for hanging around Alana too much of late." She says with a gasps or even to the point of teasing her husband.

"No doubt!" He replied before grabbing her hand to lead out outside the back entrance to the beach front. And the next seven days of trying to work through his issues.

And one of these days he will make that hard fact come true. But for now he wasn't ready to leave the Seaview and hand her over to Commander Chip Morton.

The End


End file.
